Our Last Summer
by erfan18
Summary: 10 Wildcats 1 cabin, One interesting summer


Our Last Summer

Kelsi waited patiently for Troy and Gabriella to get to her house, she was wondering why she had agreed to go on this trip. Sure it would be the last time the whole group would get together, since they were heading to college in a few weeks and Gabriella insisted that they go to the cabin her mother rented every summer instead of her to enjoy the last few moments they had left of childhood. She looked over at the suitcase he had packed and opened up it to make sure she had everything she needed even some music sheets incase inspiration hit her. She closed the lid and sighed again thinking of the life she was going to be stepping into in a few weeks, she was going to fulfill her life long dream of attending one of the best schools in America for her talent and she was going to be there with one of her best friends in the world.

"Friends" she said out loud and laughed as then thought of that word, were they friends? Sure they had gone to prom, and put on of the best productions that East High had ever put on but other than that they didn't really know how to define their relationship past that. Ryan was the most talented, funny, nicest people she had ever met. But why would he ever want anything to do with her? She sighed and was about to give up on Troy when she heard a knock at the door. Not hearing the clunking mess that was his truck she thought it may have been someone else, but was surprised that Troy had pulled up in a big conversion van so that everyone could fit

"Get a trade in?" Kelsi joked

"Nah, my dad rented it for us for the weekend" Troy smiled "Ready playmaker?"

"Yeah let me get my things" she said turning around to grab her suitcase but was swatted away by Troy's hand

"I got it playmaker" he smiled as he carried her suitcase out to the van; Kelsi smiled at his chivalry and followed him outside. "Gabriella, Martha, Jason, Chad, and Taylor are already in the van" he said as he placed the bag inside. Kelsi pulled herself into the van and was instantly greeted by the rest of the passengers closing the door behind Kelsi Troy climbed into the drivers seat with Chad in the passenger seat, Troy started the van and headed towards Ryan and Sharpay's house

"I'm so excited for this trip" Martha said happily "It'll be nice to get away for a while before life kicks us in the butt"

"Amen to that girl" Taylor said joking "I mean I got my class schedule the other day in the mail and it's so hectic, I don't know when I'll be able to sleep let alone study"

"Well at least Kelsi has Ryan to keep her company" Chad joked from the front seat, earning a smack on the arm from Troy "What?" he said rubbing his arm, as Kelsi blushed "I mean we're not as lucky as you guys and Ryan and Kelsi to have their loves next to them"

"Okay Ryan if you are not ready to go in five minutes, I'm leaving you here" Sharpay yelled from downstairs to her brother who was still putting things in his suitcase. Ryan rolled his eyes, closed the lid to his suitcase and ran downstairs dragging it behind him

"Jeeze, pushy much today?" Ryan joked placing the case next to the door

"Well, I just don't want to be late; they already think I'm a diva. I don't want it to be worse" Sharpay smiled zipping her make up bag and putting it with the rest of her stuff

"Alright, the cooler is stocked with goodies for the trip up there" Zeke said emerging from the kitchen with a large red cooler

"Thanks Zeke" Sharpay smiled as she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek

"Come on guys, please tell me I don't have to put up with the kissy kissy all weekend" Ryan winced as Sharpay smiled, and Zeke blushed

"Well if you would just tell Kelsi how you feel, you wouldn't be all alone this weekend" Zeke piped up

"Right, what if she doesn't feel the same then I look like an idiot" Ryan argued

"Well you better do something before someone else does" Sharpay fought back

"What do you mean by that?" Ryan asked

"Well let's just say you're not the only one going stag this weekend, Troy and Gabriella broke up the other day" Sharpay said nonchalantly

"What?" Ryan asked stunned "Even after he ran off to California to get her?"

"Yeah, she's not too happy about that, apparently it almost cost Gabriella her scholarship" Sharpay answered "They had a huge fight and broke up"

"Wow, that sucks" Ryan thought "But Troy wouldn't go after Kelsi would he?" he asked to nobody in particular

"Well they do seem close at times, like when back at Lava Springs when Troy and Gabriella broke she was the only one to really talk to him" Zeke said

"Oh boy," Ryan said running a hand through his hair "I need to act quickly then" he thought before he was cut off by the doorbell ringing. Straightening himself out he put a smile on his face and answered the door. Troy was on the other end with Kelsi and they seemed to be laughing about something until Ryan cleared his throat to get their attention

"Hey Ryan you ready to go?" Troy smiled tearing himself away from Kelsi

"Yeah let me grab my bag" Ryan said turning around and grabbing his suitcase, Zeke carried Sharpay's and they all headed to the van. After greeting the others Ryan, Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi and Troy climbed into the van and headed towards the cabin.

After a few hours of driving Troy stopped at a gas station to fill up the van and stretch out for a while, the others piled out of the van and separated to different parts of the gas station. Chad, Zeke, and Jason heading inside to find snacks. Sharpay, Gabriella, and Taylor in the bathroom. And Martha fiddling with her Ipod inside the van Ryan, Troy and Kelsi were left hanging around the van

"So this place will fit all of us right?" Kelsi asked Troy as he put the nozzle in

"Yeah Gabriella said its got 4 rooms so we can figure out sleeping arrangements when we get there" Troy smiled.

"Hey I heard what happened with you and Gabriella the other day" Ryan jumped in trying not to be too mean.

"Yeah well, it happens. I mean how was I supposed to know she would lose her scholarship if she left the honors program right?" Troy asked them

"You should try and get her back" Kelsi tried to reassure him

"I don't know, I doubt she even wants to be together anymore" Troy said dejectedly

"Come on Troy why wouldn't she?" Ryan piped up "I mean you've got a lot to offer a girl"

"You have done a lot for her the least she could do is be civil about it" Kelsi smiled

"I don't know guys, but if things get any worse I just might take another offer I turned down to go to California" Troy sighed as the gas nozzle clicked to signal it was done. He took it out and replaced it back in its holder. "I could use a snack" he said wiping his hands and looking at Kelsi "want anything?"

"Sure I could go for a hot dog" Kelsi smiled "you want anything Ryan?" the petite girl said turning to him

"No I'm good" Ryan returned the smile and headed back into the van, as Troy and Kelsi went inside. Ryan took off his hat and smacked himself on the forehead

"That was pathetic" said a voice behind him

"I take it you saw all of that?" Ryan sighed replacing his hat

"Sometimes people forget how smart I am" Martha laughed

"How can I compete with Troy?" Ryan laughed "I mean he has got the looks and charisma and all I have is well I don't know what I've got, but I doubt it could even compete with Troy"

"You're a lot of things Ryan and it can compete with the basketball god that is Troy" Martha joked "You just got to have more confidence in yourself and you will get what you want"

"I hope so" Ryan smiled as the others wildcats finally poured into the van. The rest of the drive was pretty uneventful, even after Chad took off his shoes making everyone have to roll down their windows. As soon as they pulled up everyone was glad to get out of the van and started unloading all of the suitcases the ladies started making their way into the cabin

"Wow this is fabulous" Sharpay said as they went inside

"Yeah, it's a lot bigger then it looked from the outside" Kelsi smiled taking in the scenery. If she didn't get any inspiration after this weekend she would be totally lost

"Alright guys there is 4 rooms so I think we should get the sleeping arrangements down now before anything else

"Well Chad, Ryan and myself could share a room" Troy said as he came in

"That's fine with me" Chad piped up from behind from Troy "You okay with it?" he asked Ryan who just simply nodded

"Alright I'll take the other room with the three beds with Taylor and Kelsi" Gabriella said doing a mental checklist "the other two rooms only have two beds"

"I can share with Zeke" Sharpay smiled putting an arm around her boyfriend

"Um sorry guys but I did promise my mom that the girls and boys would sleep in separate rooms" Gabriella laughed "you can room with Martha and Jason and Zeke can bunk together"

After she unpacking Kelsi made her way out onto the deck of the cabin overlooking the lake that hugged the land she sighed and felt the cool breeze hit her she felt a presence behind her "You just going to stand there and watch me or you going to join me?" she asked

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Troy asked as he joined her

"Not going to argue there" Kelsi smiled as Troy put an arm around her. Ryan was just coming out of the room when he saw the sight before him. Holding back his anger he returned to his room and thought of ways to make sure Kelsi would be his by the end of the weekend, and to get Troy and Gabriella back together


End file.
